Kongkidakorn Shirogane
Kongkidakorn Shirogane was the Second Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village '''and '''Founder of Kyogikira. A quiet but caring Kage at first, he lead the Hidden Sand Village more through his actions than his words. He is known across the Shinobi world for his adept skill in combat with puppetry. Upbringing and Early Life An Orphan child abandoned within the ruins of the sand, Kongkidakorn has no known family background. In his rebellious early years he would scavenge anything that he could find to fashion life like dolls and puppets to be substitute for his own family and friends. The First Kazekage, Akata Kazesuna, found a young Kongkidakorn malnourished and alone within some ruins of the Land of Wind so brought him back to the settlement that would become the Hidden Sand Village. He gave him a roof over his head and food consisting of a special green bean plant that could grow in the sand (becoming the favourite food of Kongkidakorn). Akata also enlisted him into the academy of the village. Life in the Sand Time in the Academy These years of solitude, however, left him with very limited dialogue and a soft, fair voice that was very unclear to hear with kids in the Sand Academy naming him a "mute". This , however, did not phase Kongkidakorn who graduated earliest within his class to genin ranking. A prodigy in his own right he became a reliable Shinobi for Village Leader Akata. Appointment and time as Kazekage A few days after the founding of the Sand Village as an official Shinobi Village, Akata Kazesuna stepped down as Kage and appointed Kongkidakorn Shirogane as the Second Kazekage. This appointment was at first chastised by the villagers but they learnt to accept and respect Kongkidakorn through his actions. MGzlXHk.png|Green Beans in a jar on Kongkidakorns kage desk RobloxPlayerBeta_SW5pln1XPd.png|Kongkidakorn's hipster phase His first act as Kage involved renovating the dull kage office by jarring his beloved green beans. In order to stay hip with the kids he also donned a pair of glasses and a neckerchief while also learning some sand village slang and gang poses. A devoted Kage, Kongkidakorn spent day and night attempting to rank his villagers. On one such occasion, the harsh climate of the Land of Wind meant he got separated from a squad of genin in a sandstorm. He searched tirelessly for them in these conditions to the point where he became bald. The stress of ranking his villagers has since left him incapable of growing hair. Kongkidakorn is also quite the prankster. For one prank, he placed an array of explosive tags above the Sand Village stairs and called the unsuspecting victim, genin Ikarashi Konjiki, to him. The ensuing explosive barrage left Ikarashi paralysed for 2 weeks in hospital. RobloxPlayerBeta_cCjS8iidpZ.png|An array of explosive tags not visible to those below Cantfeellegs.png|A young Ikarashi Konjiki suffering from temporary paralysis Betrayal and formation of Kyogikira Leaving the Hidden Sand Kongkidakorns prosperous time as Kazekage would soon end however. An injury during a mission gave him a distaste for his puppetry and his village. He decided to abandon the Sand and become a rogue ninja, forming the organisation known as Kyogikira. Disappearance Shortly after leaving the Sand Village, Kongkidakorn went into seclusion. Only being sighted a small few times, all known contact and information on his whereabouts are currently unknown. Category:Kazekage Category:Sand Shinobi